sort:solitudecontresort:aucun
by princessenell
Summary: c'est la suite de "La banalité du mal" venez juger!


**Sort : solitude**

**Contre-sort : aucun !**

Comme promis, je ne vous abandonne pas ! Suite à plusieurs remarques dans les reviews, j'ai décidé de faire une série de one-shot du même genre que « la banalité du mal ».

_J'espère que ceux qui voulaient une sorte de suite vont être assez sympas pour me dire si j'ai répondu à leur attentes._

Comme le précise le résumé, il y aura en tout sept one-shot.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Solitude, mot que tout le monde peut comprendre à différentes intensités. Ces parchemins que j'écris vont constituer au final une semaine. Ce sera donc un mot par jour soit sept mots. Cette semaine est aussi celle qui précède la bataille qui aura lieue entre le clan de Potter et celui de Voldemort. Je peux donc presque assurer que ce sera une semaine avant ma mort.

Si vous suivez mes écrits, vous avez déjà du lire le mot d'hier : La banalité du mal. J'ai choisi les sept mots qui me sont venus en premier à l'esprit. Vous saurez les prochains dans les autres parties de ce petit carnet.

Encore une fois et ce le sera pour chaque mot, je n'écris pas pour rien. En écrivant, je fais passer des conseils, un avis et qui sait des solutions.

Je me dévoile donc encore mais sur un autre sujet. Je vais décrire mes souvenirs, mes actes personnels dans le but de vous faire découvrir ce que vous ne connaissez pas ou mal.

Je vous rassure, vous ne verrez jamais deux fois le même souvenir ou si tel est le cas, il n'aura pas la même signification. Je les tris et je choisis ceux qui vont le mieux avec le sujet du jour. J'en ai assez vu et vécu pendant cinquante ans pour ne pas vous ennuyer en vous montrant toujours la même chose.

Lisez maintenant mes souvenirs à moi, Severus Snape qui espère vous faire réfléchir aujourd'hui sur la solitude.

« -As-tu vu Severus aujourd'hui Tobias ?

-Non et tant mieux !

-Je m'inquiète tout de même, cela fait quelques temps qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre et il n'en sort que quand on l'appelle pour manger ou faire ses corvées …

-Moins je le vois mieux je me port, peut-être a-t-il enfin compris cela et s'est décidé à me laisser tranquille !

-Voyons Tobias, il en fait jamais rien en dehors de ses obligations, il ne sort jamais, il ne se fait pas d'amis…

-Stop, pourquoi m'en parles-tu alors que je n'en ai rien à faire de ses états d'âme ! Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et en parler avec lui, peut-être que pour une fois il te répondra en n'ayant pas peur de t'inquiéter ricana Tobias. »

Le problème avec notre petite maison, c'est que l'on entend tout que de n'importe quelle pièce où l'on se trouve. J'avais donc entendu cette conversation à propos de moi ? J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de la longueur de ce dialogue car d'habitude, dès qu'un fait me concernait, mon père coupait court à la conversation et envoyait promener ma mère.

Donc cette fois-ci, j'avais pu entendre leurs paroles et je devais avouer que mon père avait raison : si je ne parlais jamais à ma mère de ce qui me tracassait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas lui rendre la vie plus difficile ne supportant et mes problèmes et les siens.

Et mon problème actuel qui faisait que je restai presque tout mon temps libre dans ma chambre et un problème que rencontre beaucoup de parents avec leurs enfants et s'en occupe alors. Sauf que moi, ils s'en fichaient ; enfin surtout mon père ; et ne pouvaient rien pour moi.

Je soufrai plus qu'autre chose de l'indifférence continue de mon père, je croyais que je pourrai m'en passer et me suffire de ma la présence physique de ma mère qui me permettait quelques fois quand père était absent de me serrer contre elle sans rien dire, juste pour me prouver qu'elle est bien là.

Vous n'imaginez même pas quelle fut ma détresse lorsque mère me laissa seul avec mon père, elle n'était plus là, elle avait fini par dire au revoir à la vie et il ne me restait plus personne avec qui avoir un contact physique qui me permettait de libérer mon cerveau des nombreuses craintes qui l'habitaient.

J'étais seul et cela me pesait, après onze ans, j'ai cru m'y habituer en me disant qu'en restant dans ma solitude, je me protègerai et je pourrai mieux subir la vie extérieure…mais ce ne fut pas le cas au contraire.

Un garçon arriva en premier à la gare de King's Cross et s'installa confortablement dans un wagon du Poudlard Express qui attendait ses voyageurs. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver un compartiment vide vu qu'il était arrivé dix minutes à l'avance. Et comme il est courant de voir tout le monde arriver en même temps en courant juste à l'heure du départ, ce garçon attirait déjà l'œil.

Vu sa taille et ses affaires, c'était un première année. Il n'eut donc pas longtemps à attendre avant de se voir déranger dans sa lecture par des bruits de portes. Les autres venaient d'arriver. Il n'eut aucun autre dérangement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le manque d'emplacement se fasse ressentir d'où les quelques élèves qui ouvraient toutes les portes pour trouver de la place.

Ce fut tout d'abord un petite fille, sûrement aussi une première année, qui ouvrit celle de son compartiment, il ne leva pas la tête quand elle entra. Il se sentit par contre obligé de la lever lorsqu'elle lui posa une question.

« -Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus aucune place et le train va bientôt partir.

-Tant que tu ne me dérange pas, ça me va. »

Cependant, au moment où elle allait s'asseoir, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et des amies de la petite fille s'installèrent tranquillement à ses côtés sans se soucier du jeune homme assis au fond. Elles parlèrent doucement en respect pour leur compagnon du compartiment mais au bout d'un moment leur conversation dériva et il est bien connu qu'en chuchotant, on se fait entendre plus qu'en parlant doucement.

Le jeune homme put donc entendre clairement de quoi parlaient les filles ou plutôt de qui et en l'occurrence ici ce lui.

De ce que je me rappelle, elles essayaient de me juger rien qu'à mon aspect physique. Elles passèrent donc en revue ma cape délavée, mes chaussures usées, mon teint pâle, mes yeux noirs, mes cheveux gras…tout y est passé mais je fus vraiment surpris ;et elles durent le voir car elles arrêtèrent leur conversation, lorsque l'un d'entre elle dit pour conclure :il à l'air perdu et seul. Les deux autres la regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules

Je ne fis plus attention à ce qu'elles purent dire par la suite, j'étais trop dans mes pensées et plus précisément, je me ressassais dans ma tête la dernière phrase de la troisième fille.

Et au fur et à mesure que je me répétais ce commentaire, une expression vient à moi : la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment une fille de onze ans, rien qu'en me regardant à pu déchiffrer onze années de ma vie ! Peut-être as-t-elle dit ça comme cela, sans réfléchir mais sur le moment, elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle…bref, en tout cas, j'avais de quoi être surpris.

Moi qui voulais passer inaperçu, me fondre dans parmi ces centaines de têtes, il a fallu dès le premier jour qu'une fille inconnue vienne bouleverser l'image que j'avais de moi-même. Je croyais que j'avais assez travaillé mon style et mon expression faciale pour que personne ne sache ce que je ressentais lorsqu'on me regardait dans les yeux.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout, je vous ai dit au départ que si je voulais rester seul, c'était pour échapper aux trahisons des amis , aux coup-fourrés de ces mêmes amis mais je me suis vite rendu compte au bout de quelques temps que rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Au contraire, ma solitude me pesait, ne me permettait pas de me confier, de partager mes connaissances…cependant quand je m'en suis rendu compte et quand j'ai voulu redresser la barre, il était trop tard et me voilà aujourd'hui à contempler les groupes d'amis qui passent devant moi à chaque instant sans me voir.

Un garçon seul avec son livre dans un compartiment du train. Des regards de travers. Un jugement.

Un garçon seul à une grande table. Des regards moqueurs. Un même jugement.

Un garçon seul face à son chaudron. Des regards méprisants. Un jugement qui ne change pas.

Un garçon seul face à un loup-garou. Des regards d'horreur. Un jugement irréversible.

Un garçon seul dans un dortoir. Des regards de dégoût. Un jugement faux.

Un garçon seul à un bal. Des regards de pitié. Un jugement non fondé.

Un garçon seul au milieu de tous. Des regards inexistants. Un jugement indifférent.

Et ces sept phrases ne résument que mes sept années d'études, après ce fut encore pire car j'ai vraiment cru à un instant qu'en étant adulte et professeur, je me sentirai moins seul mais ce ne fut pas le cas et personne ne fit rien pour changer ce fait.

Un homme seul face à tous ses collègues. Une impression d'être une erreur. Un jugement qui ne faiblit pas.

Un homme seul face à ses élèves. Une impression d'être un monstre. Un jugement qui s'amplifie.

Un homme seul face à des copies. Une impression de ne pas être à sa place. Un jugement qui ressort n'importe où.

Un homme seul face à des rumeurs. Une impression de n'être qu'une de ces rumeurs. Un jugement que personne ne dénonce.

Un homme seul face à Albus Dumbledore. Une impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. Un jugement accouplé à de la déception.

Un homme seul face à Voldemort. Une impression d'être mort. Un jugement dernier.

Un homme seul face à la mort. Une impression de liberté. Un jugement qui ne lâche pas.

Ce jugement qui m'a poursuivi toute ma vie et qui ne lâchera jamais, même pas dans la mort, est celui qui est passé par toutes les personnes m'ayant côtoyées et qui se sont dit ceci en me voyant : il à l'air seul…je n'aimerais pas devenir comme lui.

Alors, de ce que j'ai compris de leur attitude, pour ne pas devenir comme moi, ils se sont éloignés et ne m'ont donné aucune chance qui aurait pu me faire sentir justement moins seul et qui m'aurait donné cette envie de m'ouvrir à eux. Jamais personne ne s'est dit cela en ma présence.

Ce que je suis devenue, je leur dois. Avant, je m'imaginais ce que j'aurai pu être avec leur aide, comment ils me verraient aujourd'hui mais j'ai laissé tomber en voyant que cela me déchirait de ne pouvoir m'en sortir seul comme je l'ai toujours été.

Quelle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas , la solitude est ma seule compagne et il m'aurait fallu pour m'en débarrasser l'aide d'une personne externe.

J'ai vraiment cru un jour que j'allais enfin être libéré de ce démon. C'était quand Albus m'a donné cette occasion d'espionner. Je pensais que grâce à lui, j'allais pouvoir m'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que c'était plutôt le contraire, c'était lui qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour laisser échapper sa frustration à ne pouvoir rien faire, alors il m'envoyait dans la gueule du loup ce qui m'incitait à rester encore plus loin de tous de peur de les voir mourir devant moi.

Vous allez peut-être vous dire que j'exagère mais j'ai deux exemples concrets à vous opposer pour que vous me compreniez un peu du moins car je me sais compliqué. Ma mère pour qui j'aurais tout fait est morte par ma faute, j'aurais du m'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger de mon père mais au lieu de cela, j'ai joué les égoïstes et j'ai voulu la garder près de moi. Pareil pour Lyly Evans, je me suis attachée à elle, elle est vite devenue ma meilleure amie, je lui disais tout si bien que le jour où je pouvais faire quelque chose pour la sauver, je suis resté à la regarder mourir.

Je pense que ces parchemins équivalent aux derniers, je vais essayer de garder la même distance pour chaque mot en évitant d'en favoriser un, cela pour vous montrer que chacun des sept mots que j'ai choisis ont leur importance et qu'il ne faut pas en dénigrer un seul !

Sur ce, j'espère que la peine que je mets à écrire ces parchemins ne serviront pas à nourrir le foyer de votre feu mais plutôt à vous empêcher de dormir tant vous pensez à votre attitude ou à celle d'un proche qui ressemble à celle qu'ont eus mes proches.

Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous faire parvenir : si vous ne voulez pas que le jour où vous ayez besoin de quelqu'un, il n'y ait personne, et bien agissez envers votre entourage ou même un inconnu de mon genre comme vous aimeriez qu'il le fasse pour vous. C'est à dire, n'allez pas crier sur tous les toits un jugements non fondé que vous auriez imaginé rien qu'en regardant cette personne. Pour faire plus clair, allez voir cette personne, parlez ensemble, faites-cous incendier d'injures mais persistez et découvrez ce qu'elle cache et là vous lui serez d'une grande aide !

Ne rejetez jamais personne parce que cela irait à l'encontre de votre réputation. Chaque geste que vous faites dans votre vie à une incidence très grande sur le monde entier. Vous êtes peut-être une personne sur six milliards à le faire mais celles qui le font aussi et qui ne vous connaissent pas se disent la même chose : je suis tout seul à le faire, cela n'aura donc aucune conséquence sur personne.

Je n'ai plus rien à dire à part d'encourager toute personne accompagné de ce démon nommé solitude de se faire connaître de ses proches et de parler des ses problèmes. Sa vie en sera grandement améliorée.

Voici pour finir la définition du mot du jour.

**Solitude :**** Etat d'une personne seule, retirée du monde, isolement.**

**Severus Snape, né garçon, sept années d'études Poudlard, maître des potions à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, marqué comme mangemort par Lord Voldemort, marqué comme membre de l'Ordre en tant qu'espion par Albus Dumbledore, tué par Nagini.**

**Ne manque à personne et personne ne lui manque.**


End file.
